Just Let Her Marry Me Already!
What up ishaboi sugar nips comin' back at it again with a stupid story. M'kay...it's between Truth and Lapis some time in the near future. Let's get er' goin'. Teh Story "Aw c'mon," whined the white cat with messy, long hair. "I saved the world multiple times already! You guys have some incredibly high standards." "That's not it," shouted the other, much bigger cat named Arminger. "The fact that you don't have a steady job is the deal breaker. How are you able to provide with for daughter without any money? She can't support a family all on her own!" "Dad please..." said Lapis quietly. "Stay out of this," said Arminger. "Listen up Truth, until you get a good paying a job, I can't allow you to marry my daughter. Oh, and one more thing." "What is it now?" asked Truth in a frustrated tone. "The two of you are too young to get married," added Arminger. "My daughter is 23 and you're 25. You're way too young!" "Age shouldn't be a factor!" yelled Truth. "Besides, this should be Lapis' choice not yours. After all, it's her life and she should do whatever she pleases!" "Young man," said Lapis' mother, Luna. "I think it's about time you leave." "Mom!" shouted Lapis. "No," said Truth who turned back. "They're right...I should go, it's getting late." Truth opened the door and left. "Lapis," added Arminger. "I think it's best that you stop seeing him." "Agreed," said Luna. "..." Lapis ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. She's never been this angry before in her life. Back with Truth, he walked in the streets of Yamar, a beautiful city filled with many bakeries and restaurants. "Hmph," remarked Truth. "Yeah right...get a job. I've lived a comfortable life without money. Soul even offered to have a house built in a forest not too far from his town," Continuing down the street he came across a man asking for money to help support his family. Truth, of course not having any, was unable to give to the man. He then whispered to himself, "Maybe Arminger is right...plus it's the only way they'll let me marry Lapis. The only problem is I don't know what I can do." The day quickly turned to night and Truth didn't have a place to stay. "I guess money isn't useless after all," said Truth. He walked down an alleyway and came across a poster and saw a sign that asked people to join the military. Truth read the poster out loud, "Give your services to Her Majesty. Many benefits are offered during service and after retiring. Current salary is 36,000 Arks." 'Not very familiar with this currency..." Truth thought to himself. 'I'll give it a shot." He took the poster and looked for a recruitment center nearby. It took him all night, but he eventually found one. "Excuse me, I came for the recruitment." "Of course," said a tall male fox. "Fill out these papers please." Truth followed the instructions and trained with many other recruits for 6 months. His performance impressed the Queen who assigned him to the Mystic Legion. After getting everything settled he could finally tell Lapis' parents the good news. He put on the Mystic Legion uniform and made haste to Lapis' home. 'After all this time, I can finally see her,' thought Truth. He knocked on the door and was answered by Arminger. "Truth!" shouted Arminger, shocked to see Truth in a Mystic Legion uniform. "You're...you're...I can't believe it!" "Well you better believe it," remarked Truth arrogantly. "All this in like 6 months. Pretty cool, huh?" "Oh yes," Arminger's eyes lighted up. "I'm truly impressed! I never thought I would see the day. Luna, come over here." Luna walked over and was surprised to see Truth. "You really did it! Oh, Lapis is going to be so happy!" "Ha ha," laughed Arminger placing his hand and Truth's shoulder. "You did good. Now let's talk about that hair of yours." "Don't get your hopes up," countered Truth. Lapis walked downstairs still in her pajamas. "What's with all the yelling?" "Yo," started Truth waving at Lapis. "Guess who joined the Mystic Legion in half a year!" "What?!" shouted Lapis. "It took me years to be in that, how were you accepted so quickly?!" "What can I say? I'm just one mean fighting machine." Truth chuckled as he knew that his accomplishment slightly angered Lapis. "I...er..I'm...happy...for...you..." Lapis found it very difficult to mutter these words as she was clearly jealous that it didn't take Truth very long to be accepted into the Mystic Legion. " So whaddya say?" asked Truth. "Is the wedding on or what?" "I guess," said Luna. "After all being part of the Mystic Legion is the most honorable thing you can be in." "Well," Arminger looked down for a bit and looked into Truth's eyes. "We better book a caterer. Among other things." "Alright!" shouted Truth throwing his fist up in the air. Now a few weeks have passed and Truth is starting itching to get out of the Mystic Legion. As he said before, serving under someone and following a strict set of rules just wasn't a thing. The holidays were coming up so Truth and Lapis had a couple of weeks off so the two walked home together. They reached the house, but Lapis' parents weren't home just yet. "Lapis," started Truth. "I've got to tell you something. You won't like it." "What is it?" asked Lapis. "I'm quitting the Mystic Legion," he said as calmly as possible. "I just can't handle following these rules and pledging my loyalty to someone else I don't know makes it a lot worse." Lapis was clearly upset over what Truth just told her. They were finally going to get married and Truth suddenly quits his job. It's like leaving her at the alter. "I'm sorry Lapis. I mean we can start a family some..." "Did you really need to drop out of the Mystic Legion?!" Shouted an angry Lapis. "You want to start a family yet you refuse to get a job and earn money to support it!" "I just don't want to be tied down to something..." replied Truth scratching his head. He poured water into a pot and turned on the stove. Truth placed the pot onto the stove where a gentle flame is burning. He turned back to Lapis and said, "I promise to earn money, but I refuse to be a puppet for someone else." "It's not being a puppet!" Lapis yelled. "You still have free will and can act as your own." "That may be true but I'd still be working under someone else," Truth turned off the stove as the water was boiling. "Understand that I don't want to work for someone but myself." "Why are you so subborn?" Lapis finally collapsed on a nearby sofa. "If my parents hear about this, they won't allow us to marry." Truth poured the water into two cups. He opened a cabinet and got a container of coffee. Truth put a few teaspoons into each cup then proceeded to mix it. "Well if they don't, I suggest we just run away." "That never works in books," said Lapis. "Well this isn't a book...I hope," replied Truth as he added a little sugar to the coffee. He walked over to the couch and handed Lapis a cup. Lapis sat up and took the cup. "But still...my parents would flip out." She took a sip of the cofee, "Plus I'm a little...OW JEEZ!!" "You're a little OW JEEZ? Seems a bit of an exaggeration if you ask me." She turned to Truth giving him that stare that says "I'll murder you!" "Oh come on," murmured Truth. "I was just messing with you. Still, you should be more careful." "You should be more careful," mocked Lapis in an irritated tone. "I'm just saying that you, OW!! CHRIST!!,"shouted Truth. "As you were saying?" Asked Lapis. "You wanna go?" Truth asked. "Fight me kid," replied Lapis. "It's go time!" Truth scratched his head and gave Lapis the death stare. "And we all know how it went down last time." "On second thought," said Lapis. "Tis what I though mi'lady," said Truth. He sat down next to Lapis and continued to drink his coffee. Some time has passed and Truth decided to take his leave. "Well, I'm outta here." "You're not going to stay the night?" Asked Lapis gloomy. "My parents won't mind if it's for one night." "Can't," he said. "I promised Gemini I'd visit her on Friday so I better leave now if I want to make it." "Oh...alright," said Lapis. "Have a safe trip, and Truth!" Truth opened the door to Lapis' home. "Yeah?" "I love you," said Lapis who's cheeks have turned a bright red. "I...uh.." Truth stammered a bit. "SAME!" He then quickly closes the door behind him. He whispers to himself, "I've got to work on that." Inside the quiet house Lapis smiled and said, "He's finally starting to open up." magic owl hoodini Truth walked down the street heading towards the train station. "Man, I feel bad for letting Lapis down like that. Is my freedom truly worth this price...to see her disappointed?" He arrives at the train station an hour later and he purchased a ticket using the money he got from his only paycheck. Boarding the train, he takes it past a couple of continents and he gets off in Station Square. "I can never get enough of those train rides that take a few days. Oh well, it's the life I chose to live. Now, I just need to get down south to Arrow Hills by hopping aboard another train." He sighs and takes off. In time, Truth made it to arrow hills right on schedule. He walks past the town. A gentle breeze passes by which moves some nearby bushes. He continues on his path until he comes across a small cottage with a little garden next to it. "End of the world or not, this place is still peaceful." Truth knocks on the door and is quickly answered by a short jaguar girl. "Sup Truth," said Gemini. "What brings you to our humble abode?" "Do I really need a reason to come?" asked Truth. "No," she replied. "Just askin'." "So it's been a while," said Truth. "Did you get a little taller?" "WHOA!" shouted Gemini loud enough for the whole village to hear. "Are you serious?!" "No," answered Truth with a shit-eating grin. "I lied." Gemini's happy expression suddenly became a very sour and angry one. She then slammed the door as hard as she could. 'HEY!" shouted Truth. "Aren't you gonna let me in?' "NO!" "C'mon!" he shouted. "I come with gifts!" "Alright," said Gemini as she opened the door. "Boy," started Truth. "Do I got some stuff to tell you." jk not ded lol Category:Stories